Oneshot Destiel
by Mishapocalyptic
Summary: My first attempt at smut, be gentle please. It's probably painfully obvious I've never tried this before. A quick PWP oneshot. M/M, second part will be posted if I get good feedback.


Castiel fisted his hands in Dean's shirt, then turned and slammed him into the motel wall.

Dean gasped. He had to admit, this dominance thing was kinda hot. The two stared at each other for what seemed like several minutes, when in reality it was probably a handful of seconds, and then Castiel's mouth was hungrily on his.

Dean moaned and writhed under the angel's exploratory touches, biting back another gasp as a hand stole up the back of his shirt.

Castiel was aggressive, pressing his lean body against Dean, the better to feel him arch up to seek friction. He reached down to palm Dean through his jeans, a small, pleased smile smothered against his lips when the man pushed up into his hand.

"Cas," Dean panted, breaking away from his angel's delicious mouth. "Pants."

In a flash, Castiel was dragging Dean over to the bed and tossing him down, flat on his back.

Dean bounced with the force of the shove before he propped himself up on his elbows, licked his bitten-red lips. "I look good, don't I? I taste even better." His smirk rivaled Castiel's as the angel lunged at him with a feral growl.

His deft fingers wrestled with Dean's belt for a couple of moments before Dean huffed impatiently. "Angel, remember?"

Castiel paused and focused, not without difficulty, and in the next second they were both naked, clothes deposited at the side of the bed in a messy pile.

Here, they slowed down, eager to savor the moment. Dean pushed himself up further to appreciate Castiel in all of his glory. He had a flat, taut belly and lean muscles. Jimmy had obviously worked out. Dean shook his head to clear that thought; this was all Cas now.

He could see Castiel checking him out too, and he stretched out to give him a better view. Castiel leaned down to brush a kiss against Dean's tanned stomach. "You're very attractive." He murmured against his skin in a gravelly voice, the voice which made Dean shiver with want.

Dean chuckled. "You're pretty hot yourself."

"I don't understand..." Cas began, but Dean rolled his eyes and dragged the angel down by the back of his neck, pulling him over so he straddled his hips.

"Figure of speech, Cas," he said, just before he kissed him.

Castiel quickly got over his confusion as he moaned eagerly into Dean's mouth. "Dean..." He trailed off uncertainly, not knowing what he wanted, but knowing he wanted it now.

"I got you." Dean whispered, tracing down over Castiel's back. Castiel ducked his head to bite at Dean's shoulder roughly, earning a surprised grunt and a jerk of his lover's hips. "Kinky bastard." Dean muttered as he canted his hips up.

Castiel groaned at the friction. He ground his cock down against Dean's own member, and they both moaned in unison.

Again, Castiel rolled his hips down to meet Dean's, and Dean moaned once more before he blindly reached for the table at the side of the bed, snatching his duffle up. He fumbled in the bag for a minute before triumphantly producing a bottle of lube. Quickly, he squirted some into his palm, then reached for Castiel's aching cock.  
Castiel's back arched and he thrusted forwards into Dean's hand when he felt the cool slickness of the lube running down his dick. He moaned impatiently, rocking his hips faster before Dean squeezed lightly to slow him down. "Easy, we got all the time in the world." Dean murmured soothingly.

"No, we don't-" Castiel contradicted, but once more, Dean effectively silenced him by crushing their lips together. He jerked Castiel roughly, and was rewarded with Cas grunting enthusiastically into his mouth.

"Does that feel good?" Dean's breathless question was rhetorical, but Castiel answered anyway.

"Yes." Castiel rumbled as he hunched over, hips desperately lifting into the slippery grip as he rested his palms flat on Dean's muscular chest.

Dean abruptly stopped, and Cas whined at the loss of pleasure. "Please." His voice was ragged.

Dean's mouth twitched into a grin. "It's okay, I promise you'll like this more." He sat up, gently pushing Castiel off and onto his back. Castiel went willingly, and his ever present trust made Dean's heart bounce. He pushed his feelings aside and knelt between Castiel's spread legs.

Castiel craned his neck, trying to see. "What are you doing?" He asked.

In response, Dean leaned down and trailed wet, sloppy kisses over Castiel's chest, his tongue curling around his nipples.

Castiel makes a needy noise, his intense eyes hooded as he watches Dean hazily.

Dean bites down lightly, and Cas instantly arches up, pushing against Dean. This only urges Dean to bite down harder, and Castiel's moans rise in pitch. Huh. Seems the angel had a bit of a thing for pain.

Reluctantly, Dean moves on, licking over his abdomen, then nosing along the trail of hair that led down to his cock. Castiel's breath hitched in anticipation, but Dean bypassed his shaft entirely, deliberately blowing hot breath over him to make him squirm. Instead, he nuzzled the insides of Cas's thighs and pressed hot kisses against his hips.

Castiel reached for his cock to relieve himself of the tension, but Dean swatted him away. "No, let me." He murmured.

Despite his words, Dean continued to ignored his aching boner, paying homage to Castiel's hip bones. Jesus, those things could cut glass.

Cas appeared to be enjoying himself, but he still sought out friction, pushing his groin up in a bid for attention. "Dean." He implored.

"Okay, okay." Dean chuckled. He suddenly licked up Castiel's shaft, and Castiel suprised him with a loud, shameless moan. This encouraged Dean, and he took the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking hard while he rubbed his tongue on the underside, right on the sensitive spot he knew would drive him crazy.

Predictably, Castiel snapped his hips up into Dean's mouth. Dean choked a little before he recovered and slid his mouth over Castiel's member, managing to take him halfway before he gagged again. He tried again, spreading his hand over Castiel's stomach to hold him down while he writhed around on the bed. When Castiel thrusted up again, Dean pulled off. "Dammit, Cas." He growled. "Stay fucking still."

"Sorry," Castiel said breathlessly. "I can't help it." He was clearly helpless to his body's desires, so Dean forgave him the slip-up. Carefully, he lowered his mouth back over Castiel's cock, reaching for the lube again with his free hand. While Cas was distracted, he released him to thoroughly lube up his index finger.

He carried on sucking him while he grabbed a pillow, pausing to slide it under Castiel's ass. Then he rubbed his slippery finger around Castiel's asshole. The reaction is instantaneous. Castiel pushed against him again, too quick. Dean's finger slipped inside, and Cas hissed in pain, stilling immediately.

Dean petted the angel's belly soothingly while he lifted his head up. "Sorry," he said softly. He considered tacking on a pet name or whatever on the end, but that definitely wasn't his style. Carefully, he slid his finger back out, then generously drizzled more lube on his hand. He returned to Castiel, who stared back at him, still trusting as he raised his hips again in invitation, his hair wild and messy from him grabbing at it while he tossed and turned.

Dean smiled and pressed his finger back to Castiel's ass. He gently worked it in, pausing to reapply the lube to ease the way. Castiel's breathing stuttered, but he didn't start shoving back against him until Dean crooked his finger, then he gasped, his body coiling like a spring.

"Like that, huh?" Dean asked. Castiel didn't answer, so Dean roughly stroked his prostate again. "Cas?"

A light sheen of sweat glistened all over Castiel's body. "Yes," he groaned, bucking his hips up.

Dean took this as a green light, and unhurriedly began to loosen Castiel, resting his cheek on Cas's thigh as he languidly fucked him with his finger.

Castiel quickly grew impatient. "Dean." He muttered, then wriggled his hips when he got no response. "_Dean._"

"What do you want, Cas?" Dean's smirk is obvious in his voice.

Castiel's body thrums with pleasure. "More." He panted.

Dean was keen to oblige, and after slicking his hand up again, he nudged another finger into Castiel's hole.

Castiel moaned, jerking against Dean as he got over the slight burn and arched into the pleasure.

Dean unabashedly rutted against the bed, choking back the grunts which gathered at the back of his throat.

"Want me to fuck you?" His voice was hoarse as he leaned up to see Castiel's utterly wrecked expression.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yeah, so I'd appreciate any feedback, good or bad. Criticism is good too, I'd love to improve and this is my first bash at smut, I hope I did okay. I'm working on the second part now, and it will be posted if the response to this isn't a complete train wreck. Sorry for the complete lack of storyline, but I needed something to write that wouldn't stress me out trying to think of how the plot will pan out. Also, if I've made any mistakes, I'd be grateful if you would point them out.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
